Miraculous Hogwarts!
by Catbug1111
Summary: Miraculous Hogwarts AU The time of Harry Potter is over, all is safe until a new threat has come, calling himself Hawk Moth, to help two guardians are chosen to protect the school. Join Marinette and Adrien as they begin a the new generation of magic face and a new school, new challenges and a new evil, will they protect the school, with they protect those who they love?
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone!  
Hopefully you'll like this story, I'm new to all of this so please bear with me if there are stuff ups and misspelling happening. This is a little thing keeping me happy while I'm in my first year of Uni. Sorry if it doesn't sound any good!  
But let me know if you guys like it! 

Miraculous Hogwarts: Chapter 1

Hogwarts, a well-known school for gifted Witches and Wizards, invite children on their thirtieth birthday, to become a student at the school. To gain abilities and have the chance to become great witches and Wizards. You've all heard the story of Harry Potter the boy who lived, well this story is a little different, and this story follows a girl and a boy.

Ladybug and Chat Noir.

The protectors and gardenias of Hogwarts, known for their bravery and strength.

Only two are chosen once evil is risen to protect the school and its students, they must give off qualities to fulfil this title, and be willing to give their lives for those who they love.

Past Ladybugs and Chat Noirs have risen and taking the challenge, fought the evil threatening their school protected those within, but all have fallen to the evil Hawk Moth.

Hawk Moth is the name no one shall speak in the world or magic, he is known as the next Voldemort, slaughtering innocent families, burning down villages and cities he will not stop until he has what he wants, Ladybug's and Chat noir's Miraculous. It was said to believe that a miraculous was an ancient object passed down throughout time with the Ladybugs and Chat Noir, it was said that it was what gave them powers. Hawk Moth believed that their Miraculouses were inside the school hidden away, but what he didn't know was that they were wearing them each day.

A pair of earrings and a ring.

The students who wore the miraculous would sacrifice everything to fight Hawk Moth but each time with no success. Each time Ladybug and Chat Noir would fall to Hawk Moths feet but they would go together.

There was a saying that all Ladybugs and Chat Noirs loved each other, no one knew if this was true but it always seemed that way between the two when they were spotted jumping over the castle together like they were dancing together or playing a game.

It was said that a Ladybug and Chat Noir had versed against Hawk Moth one night and came out victorious they had defeated him.

Ladybug and Chat Noir had disappeared after that, it was said they retired, but others believe they died saying their purpose was filled, Hawk Moth was gone.

But happy endings don't last long though, Hawk Moth returned more powerful than ever, he started to destroy the school moving onto the cities, Chat Noir had shown up but Ladybug did not.

Chat had fought as much as they could but they couldn't do it without Ladybug, the two were needed together as Ying and Yang to take down evil.

Ladybug did not show up that night, Hawk Moth and Chat Noir disappeared that night.

Nobody knew what had happened, rumours were spread saying they must have killed each other in battle, while others were that Chat had killed Hawk Moth but was corrupted with evil and had killed themselves.

But what is true is that the earrings of Ladybug and, the ring of Chat Noir are hidden away somewhere, where no mere witch, wizard or creature can go. They are waiting for the next chosen students to take on the role of Protectors of Hogwarts and defeat Hawk Moth if he ever rises again.

"Now you, I think it's time for bed little one, you've heard this story over a thousand times" her mother sighed while tucking in her daughter.

"I know mama, but it's so cool! I want to be Ladybug when I'm older!" the child cried as she was tucked in.

Her mother looked to the girl with shock then her shock turned into a soft smile.

"Maybe one day, little one, now nighty night"

The child yawned and quickly began to drift off into sleep.

"Night mama…"

The child sleeping is where we begin our story,

A girl that goes by the name Marinette, a witch but also a muggle, a half blood.

On the night of August eighteenth a child was born to two wonderful people named Sabrine and Tom Dupain-Cheng. They were a famous couple well known for their delicious creations at their bakery, well known around Paris.

Sabrine Cheng was a well-known witch who had found love one day while out in the muggle world, she had tripped and fallen into a pond, but no one seemed interested to help the poor girl, all except one, Tom Dupain. Son of two very famous bakers.

They had found love but Sabrine had the choice to either leave behind her love and continue her magic or leave the magic and follow her heart.

She chose her heart and gave up all things magic, people were devastated, heartbroken. A grade a witch from Hogwarts had fallen for a muggle. Sabrine never paid mind she was in love and knew where she belonged.

After a few years Sabrine wanted a baby, a family, and after ten months they had a beautiful baby girl, Marinette.

Sabrine was delighted to see she had a healthy little baby girl, with hair dark as midnight such as her own, and with eyes the colour of the brightened blue sky as her fathers. But Sabrine could see that her daughter had magic in her, she wasn't a muggle. She was a half blood, which meant she would have no choice but to be taught all things magic.

At first Tom was against the idea of their daughter learning magic but gave in saying it would be for the best. Sabrine and Tom still loved their daughter, but they were worried, worried that their daughter may follow in her mother's footsteps.

At age four Marinette had grown has a normal child would Sabrine would hope and pray that her daughter would know nothing of magic, but soon was shattered when she entered her home one day to find Marinette making the furniture floating. Sabrine had no choice but to teach her and show Marinette the world of magic.

Sabrine would teach her little tricks and take her into the world of magic to get ingredients for the bakery, at first Marinette was amazed at what she was missing and soon grew into the magic world. One day Marinette had bumped into another little girl, Alya, Alya was a dark skinned girl with puffy +chocolate brown hair with the ends almost at a blonde.

The two girls had become friends during one of Marinette's trips into the Wizarding World with her mother, the two had met when the one a bully had been picking on Alya and pulling on her hair and calling her names. Marinette being the clumsy one she is stepped foot in without thinking and stood in between the two girls and told the blonde bully to stop picking on the girl. The blonde being the meanie she was then pushed Marinette to the ground, laughed and walked away, after the bully was out of sight Marinette apologized to the girl with the puffy hair and started to cry. She was upset she couldn't stand up to the bully, that she couldn't protect her enough. The girl with the puffy hair smiled to Marinette and took her hand.

"We can do anything if we are together! We can defeat all the bullies!"

Marinette had stopped crying and smiled along with her, two introduced themselves and soon became best of friends almost as sisters and grew up together, after finding out Marinette was a half-blood Alya ignored it continued to be her friend.

Hitting the age of nine Marinette and Alya had made a new friend, Nino.

He was almost a spitting image of Alya but could never see his hair because of his baseball cap. He wore glasses and carried around a container of bubble magic.

Nino was another member of the same bully Alya had whom they found out was named Chloe Bourgeois, the head of mystery of magic's daughter. Marinette have had enough of this girl and decided to try and stand up to her for once, resulting with a red paint covered Marinette instead. She had taken the paint bucket instead of Nino and resulted of herself getting covered in it, the blonde had laughed along with her lackey named Sabrina, and walked away.

After that incident the three became good friends the type to not separate easily and when Marinette would visit the magic world, Alya and Nino would be there waiting.

Then finally came Marinette's thirtieth birthday, a letter came for her, a letter to Hogwarts saying that she had been accepted.

But this story doesn't just follow young Marinette, it also follows a young boy, Adrien. Born into a wealthy, pure blood of Agreste.

The Agrestes are well-known for being Slytherins, cunning, sneaky and stuck up, but there was one Agreste member who was not like this.

Heather Agreste a wonderful woman, grew up in a wealthy family, normal life, also friends with Sabrine Cheng. She also met love, but during her Hogwarts time. At the age of sixteen she met Gabriel Agreste a fellow Slytherin. One year she had lost her father to death and her best friend to a muggle, after finding out her friend wouldn't continue her magic, Heather was devastated.

After graduating Heathers father had thought it would be best to marry into the Agreste family for money. The families both agreed and Heathers fate was sealed with a ring.

The two had been married and started their lives together happily, but Heather wanted something more, a family, nothing like what she had before.

Gabriel at first disagreed that a child wouldn't be of any use, it was a mere annoyance, but gave in thinking it could be of use for popularity. Their child would be a well-known model in every magazine, a famous actor, a great and powerful witch or wizard. All Gabriel saw was money, fame, but all Heather wanted was someone else to love and care for.

After giving birth on July eight, he came, a baby boy, Adrien Agreste.

Heather smiled at her new born son, his hair was the colour of sunshine itself and his eyes were as green as the first leaf of spring, everything about him was perfect.

Five years down the track Adrien had learnt how to walk, talk and write, he showed many skills as a five year old. All of which Gabriel would use for his popularity. Heather could not do anything but sit and watch as her son was gaining more popularity and spending more time as an object more than a child.

Gabriel never changed but only grew worse, he started using Adrien, ignoring his own wife, and one day Heather snapped, she yelled at Gabriel to give over Adrien and that she was leaving.

Gabriel and Heather continued to fight while little Adrien was asleep, that night was also the last time his mother was seen.

Five year old Adrien was never told why his mother left or where she went but never questioned his father anymore after being told.

Growing up was hard for the young Agreste boy, never seeing his mother after that night and hardly ever seeing his father. He was completely booked with photo shoots and interviews to be a child. Gabriel had hired a personal maid for Adrien her name was Nathalie she was to always look out for Adrien and follow his every move to ensure his safety.

On the night of his thirteenth birthday Adrien had received a letter, a letter from Hogwarts. He was invited to be a student starting in a months' time.

Both children had been accepted into Hogwarts, both children are completely different, but both have the same type of heart. Both will take challenges, both will face the events of happiness and chaos. They will have to help each other and others through, but both don't know this yet, but things are about to get changed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

If Marinette had to describe how her day was going in one word, it would be 'Horrible'. The girl had had stayed up all the night before designing a new dress she wanted to make, and woke up late from messages from Alya wondering where she was. Marinette had rushed out the door, heading towards the local pub around the corner. She went through the entrance into dyeagon ally and headed towards the fountain located right in the centre of the shopping district. The poor girl had bumped into a few people apologising on the way and had lost her footing many a times, and now finds herself in right in front of her best friend soaked to the bone.

Alya had backed up hearing the scream before the splash of her friend falling in the fountain.

"Geez girl, when are you not ever falling off your feet into someone or something?" she laughs, begging her to grab her hand.

"Very funny Alya…you know I'm a clutz with an amazing amount of bad luck, could you help me dry please?" she begged as she was pulled out of the fountain, giving her best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine! Fine! Just stop with the eyes, you know I can never say no to that!" Alya laughs and pulls off her jacket.

"Take this until you dry off fully, don't want anyone to see that pink poka dotted bra of yours Mari" she laughs while clutching her stomach.

Marinette looks to her friend with confusion but looks down to her shirt to see that it was see through. She lets out a yelp and hides underneath Alya's jacket, while glaring at her friend.

"Shut up! You saw nothing!"

Alya continues to laugh causing a few people to look at them funny, Marinette looks to her friend with a pout, and sighs.

"Let's just go get our stuff for school and go already, Mama said to not stay long out here" she begins while heading towards the wand shop.

Alya stops laughing and runs to catch up with her friend,

"Yeah yeah I know, but are you excited!? We finally get to go to Hogwarts!" she spoke with excitement all over.

Marinette continued to walk but looked to her friend as she spoke.

"Yeah! I can't believe we also get to go with the! Adrien Agreste too!" she swooned.

Alya looked to her friend with a smirk.

"You still have a massive crush on him don't you? Even after three years still a massive crush, how cute!"

Marinette looked to her friend but quickly looked away when she felt her face begin to heat up.

"Maybe…"

"You so do!"

"Do not!"

"Just imagine, you two getting into the same house, cuddling up next to the fire place at night, sneaking out of the dorms and doing god knows what!"

"Alya Stop! That's embarrassing! We sooo wouldn't do that! Besides he wouldn't fall for a clumsy, ugly, half-blood Hufflepuff like me…"

"Whoa! Stop what you're saying right now! Girl you are beautiful in every way, even though you are clumsy doesn't mean anything. Things can change, and there is nothing wrong with being a half-blood missy! Just means you're more special, something's inside and it has to be found to be a great thing, and who's to say you'll be a Hufflepuff? You could be sorted into a totally different house!" Alya rambled on down the street.

Marinette continued walking beside Alya making sure not to bump into anyone else while heading towards the wand shop.

"Mum was a Hufflepuff, so that obliviously means I'll go there too! You know they do the whole follow the family thing right?"

Alya looks to Marinette and smiles

"Well we'll never know until we get there but until then, let's go get our wands and head off to other things!"

After grabbing their wands and other school supplies the girls started to head back towards the entrance which would take Marinette back home. When heading over Marinette remembers she didn't grab a book her mother wanted her to get. She asks Alya to wait with her stuff and that she'll be right back, then rushes towards "Sorrier's Book Store". She opens the door to see the store with a few customers and heads over to the front desk. The store was a fairly big store surrounded in the colour ocean blue with books ranging to all types of things, plied nicely into the shelves going from the floor to the ceiling. Marinette had always loved Sorriers Books because she found the best fairy tales and could always read in peace. When reaching the counter, pops out of nowhere but not scaring the girl.

She pops out her right side of her hip and rests her hand on her hip as well, giving a smug smirk.

"Oh! Marinette! You didn't get scared that time?"

Marinette smiled to the owner, she knew his tricks, and he loves to scare people all the time. It only took her about two hundred and thirty seven visits to realise this and not get scared.

"You know it's not going to work on me , I'm used to your tricks now, and soon to be a Hogwarts student so I can't let myself get scared by little things" she laughs.

"Oh my gosh you're right! You're going to Hogwarts soon! My you've grown so fast, seems like only yesterday you came in her looking for Fairy Tale books to read! Like the Little Ladybug and the-" he sung.

Marinette blushes when a man walks by laughing at what the owner had just said, she turns back to , interrupting him.

"Anyway, my mama wanted a book on recipes with special twists, do you have it?"

looked to Marinette and put his wand to his head, he was scanning the shelves for the book she wanted.

"Ah yes we do! It's down the hall on your left, section R and on shelf four"

Marinette thanked and walked down the hall looking for section R, once she found the shelf she tried to reach for the book but couldn't quite get to it. She was just an inch to short.

"Dang it! I mean Pancakes!" she huffs and continues to reach for the book.

The thing with Marinette, she didn't like cussing so she tried to fix that by adding sweet foods instead. Most people would think it was funny or cute but Marinette never listened.

When reaching for the book she needed she didn't notice a pair of emerald eyes looking at her and back to the book case.

She continued to reach for her book and didn't realise that she had shifted the books on top causing them to wobble. By the time she realised what she had done it was too late and the books started tumbling towards her. Marinette braced herself for the books to land on her but felt nothing, she peeked open her eyes to see the books had already landed on the floor and a shadow had fallen across her form.

"Are you alright?" she heard a voice ask

Marinette turned around to face her savour and sky blue met emerald, she looked to his eyes, his hair to his lips and back to his eyes. She knew him.

Marinette couldn't talk to him, so she settled for nodding her head yes and looking down.

"My goodness! What happened here?" had come around the corner with worry in his eyes.

"Are you two alright?" he asked

"We're alright , just had a few unstable books up there is all" she heard his voice say, and did he have the voice of an angel. Marinette could start to feel her legs turning into jelly.

The owner of the voice glanced down back at her and smiled, showing off his pearly white teeth. She was talking to Adrien Agreste, the Adrien Agreste. Her three year-long time crush was right in front of her and had saved her too.

He had come rushing over before the books could even touch her and had placed both hands and arms on either side of her and curled his body over her protecting her from the falling books.

The thing that was getting Marinette extra flustered was that Adrien had not moved away from her, still trapping her between the bookcase and his body.

Marinette's eyes had begun to wander over him, she was checking him out but realised he was still looking at her with concern, he had blushed in return and moved away from her slowly, taking his sweet smell of cologne with him.

"I guess it was good luck I got here on time, otherwise you would have gotten hurt"

"Y-y-yeah!" she stuttered

"Are you sure alright?"

"Yeah I am!" she squeaked.

"Are you new around here? I've never seen you before?"

"Uhh..I-i-i-I don't l-live around here!"

"Oh? Were you after this?"

He pulls out the book from the self and hands it to her. Marinette slowly takes it from him and smiles.

"T-t-t-thank you!" she stutters again, with a blush starting to form on her face.

"Are you going to Hogwarts too? Great I've already met someone new even before the school year begins! I'm Adrien, Adrien Agreste" he holds out his hand for a hand shake.

She looks to his out stretched hand and takes a deep breath to calm herself.

"I k-know I've seen you on TV and magazines! I-I-I'm Marinette! M-Marinette Dupain-Cheng!"

"Nice to meet you Marinette! I hope we can be good friends" Adrien gives her a wink.

Marinette is shocked at what she hears from the boy but smiles anyway.

They both help to pack up the fallen books and assure that they are okay, when leaving Adrien asks where Marinette was heading to next. She says she's heading towards entrance to the shopping district and that she was heading home after grabbing her book. Adrien offers to walk her back there to make sure nothing else happens to her.

While the two were walking they talked and bit more and Marinette had grown to talk and open up a bit more without stuttering, they had discussed about most things but Marinette left out the part of herself being a half-blood, she didn't want to scare him away or have him think less of her. They had found out that they had a lot in common, such as having the same taste of chocolate chip cookies and that they loved anime and manga.

Walking father down the street Adrien had wondered if this was what friends did, they walk down and shopped together, sure he had done it with Chloe millions of times but it was more so for herself and he was forced to carry her things or poor Sabrina, but this felt different. Walking and shopping with Marinette felt nice, like something he used to do with his mother.

He turned to look to the small Bluenette and admired the way she smiled, she looked like she was having a lot of fun as well. He really wanted to ask her, but he was worried of her response.

'To hell with it'

"Hey, Marinette?"

The small girl turned to face him, and he realised and had spotted a few freckles outlining the bridge across her nose and around her light pink cheeks. He had to stop admiring her freckles to continue what he was saying.

"Yes Adrien?"

"Are…are we friends?" He asked and soon started to blush, it sounded so much better in his head but it came out as a childish question, he looked away and did his behind the neck scratch she had seen all so much in his modelling photos.

"Friends?"

She gave him a questionable look and blushed herself. The, Adrien Agreste had just asked if they were friends, Marinette had to take a few heavy breaths to calm herself down.

"If-if you w-want to be…I mean I would love to-I mean like to!"

She started to ramble on and began turning four different shades of red right in front of him.

The boy had turned back to face her and his own blush increased by a few shades.

"So id that yes?"

"I-if you want it t-to be" she smiled awkwardly at him.

Adrien's little awkward smile had turned into the biggest smile she had ever seen, it was like he was beaming.

He was whispering to himself though.

"What was that?" she had asked.

"Oh nothing~" He sang and continued walking around the shopping district.

The boy wasn't really whispering to himself nothing but in reality he was whispering.

"A friend"

Their conversion was soon cut short when a particular high pitch voice was screaming, and seemed to be coming closer to them. Turning around the two had spotted a head of strawberry blonde hair getting closer with a little dab of orange behind her.

'Oh no, not her…anything but her…' was Marinette's only thoughts, she recognised that voice and head of blonde anywhere.

"Adriekins~ there you are! I've been looking for you everywhere! Were you hiding from me~?" This annoying high pitch voice filled her ears.

Chloe Bourgeois.


End file.
